Fallout Tactics Enden
Diese Seite listet alle verfügbaren Videosequenzen zu den Enden in Fallout Tactics. Guter Ruf, Ein Mitglied von der Gruppe des Spielers opfert ihr Gehirn. Deep in the Warrior's heart the decision had been made long ago, to forfeit one's life for the security of others. What nobler end could there be? Sacrifices were always expected but to lose one's mortal shell and join with a machine is not an ending, instead it is a new beginning revolving around the rebirth of humanity. The first command to speed through the new Calculator's relays is the disabling of the active robotic forces averting the sterilization of all life on the continent. The Warrior's mind had proved itself exceptional time and again in the field of battle. Now working in conjunction with the Calculator's sheer processing power, a union between the Stählerne Bruderschaft and the robotic forces quickly takes shape. The region sees new laws established to ease humanity back into civilized life, laws that are strictly enforced by the combined patrols of Brotherhood soldiers and pacification robots. To speed the unification process discrimination against mutants is outlawed, many prejudices are eliminated through education or the harsh implementation of Brotherhood Justice. The willingness to overcome differences opens avenues of recruitment that would otherwise remained unutilized. Mutated creatures that wish to live in peace under the new regime are welcomed, though hesitantly into the population. Old hatreds and fears are soon forgotten as the task at hand becomes apparent; Menschen, Ghule, Supermutanten and Todeskrallen all work together to begin transforming the wastelands into a post nuclear utopia. The combined knowledge of the Brotherhood and Calculator's databases are a powerful tool for reshaping the world and no time is wasted. Technology is slowly re-introduced into the land; irrigation systems are established bringing water to the barren soils for the first time in decades. New settlements spring up as land becomes fertile once again, with places of learning becoming the hubs of the fledgling civilization. A combination of old world science with new world wisdom paves the way to higher understanding and unity amongst the population. The new regime begins to expand across the wasteland absorbing towns and villages and quickly dispatching those who would halt progress. Soon the Brotherhood is protector to a string of settlements, as the Brotherhood's power grows so does it's hold on the wasteland but one question remains; what will happen when this young civilization encounters the original knowledge hoarding Brotherhood of Steel? The Scribes and Elders prepare for the meeting and hope to put differences in the past as the future of mankind hangs in the balance but that is a battle for another day and perhaps another hero. Schlechter Ruf, Ein Mitglied von der Gruppe des Spielers opfert ihr Gehirn. Having weighed the options, the Warrior purposefully strides into the Calculator's brain removing mechanism. While this union of mind and machine represents an end to the hero's mortal shell, it also promises rebirth with the power and resources essential to rescue civilization from the brink of oblivion. With the mind of the Warrior working in conjunction with the ancient machine's sheer processing power, a new and potent Calculator thunders into existence. Years of neglected faults and decay are repaired almost instantly, becoming the catalyst for dozens of defunct systems to flash back into full operation. The calculator becomes whole for the first time since its conception, contact is immediately established with the Brotherhood Elders and an alliance is formed. While no longer an opponent the Calculator chooses to not directly serve the Brotherhood. A delegation of the top Brotherhood Elders departs for Vault 0 to discuss details of the new alliance, they never reach their destination. Brotherhood soldiers and robots alike are dispatched to investigate; however no traces of the ill-fated expedition are found. The impact on Brotherhood morale is devastating, for every soldier knows leaders define rules and rules shape the Brotherhood. The Calculator quickly integrates with the surviving Brotherhood leaders; protocol robots infused with knowledge of Brotherhood procedure begin to handle operations in Brotherhood outposts. Behemoth robots are sent to bunkers and allied towns to ease the strain of basic needs like patrols, while maintaining a military show of force to keep outlaws at bay. Soon the alliance is discarded with all forces now under one computerized leader, the Brotherhood is once again reborn. To speed the unification process discrimination against mutates is outlawed, the new Brotherhood views these creatures as a valuable resource instead of a threat to be eliminated. Old hatreds and fears are soon set aside as humans, ghouls, super mutants and deathclaws work together to carry out the Brotherhood's plans for transforming the wastelands into a post nuclear utopia. The new regime begins to expand across the wasteland, absorbing towns and villages and quickly dispatching those that would halt progress. Soon the Brotherhood is protector to a string of settlements with entire regions under its influence. As the Calculator's power grows so does its hold on the continent but one question remains; what will happen when this new force encounters the original knowledge hording Brotherhood of Steel? In the depths of Vault 0, the Calculator processes millions of possible scenarios in preparation for the inevitable meeting. It will not be as easy to eliminate the original west coast Brotherhood Elders but it must be done, for in the end there can only be one leader. One who is willing to sacrifice anything or anyone to unify the wasteland. General Barnaky opfert sein Gehirn. The General, driven by the memory of his wife and convinced by your words boldly steps into the chamber. His brain is removed once again and placed into a specially constructed container. Now the sole organic influence on the Calculator's super computer neural network, he finds himself united with an enemy he had sworn to destroy, his only objective to restore order to the chaotic wastes and provide his beloved wife with the security he had promised so long ago. The new Calculator dedicates its existence to the rescuing of pure blood humanity from the brink of destruction. Order is established with the Brotherhood soldiers and Calculator robots enforcing new laws and spearheading the task of rebuilding and re-educating mankind. The first step is to comfort the battle-weary region; combined groups of Brotherhood soldiers and robots are dispatched to patrol troubled areas. These forces are charged with the task of dealing the bandit lords a blow that will take them years to recover from. Technology is slowly re-introduced into the land; irrigation systems are established bringing water to the barren soils for the first time in decades. New settlements spring up as trade routes become safe from attacks. Once again humanity begins to prosper. For the various mutates of the land, their destiny is somewhat darker. All known genetic divergents are immediately rounded up into internment camps and registered. Those that comply are forced to endure harsh conditions in labor gulags where their unique abilities are exploited in tasks considered too dangerous or simply beneath pure blood humans. Humans who speak out against this new system are disciplined or silenced. Those mutants who choose to flee are ruthlessly hunted by gangs, these unfortunates are captured, killed, and displayed across the region as a gruesome reminder to all impure life forms that disobedience from lesser creatures will be met with uncompromising punishment. Small factions of humans, defiant of the new Brotherhood dictatorship, join their outcast cousins to form the Mutant Liberation Army. Any creatures suspected of supporting this outlawed faction are quickly rounded up and interrogated by the General's handpicked inquisitors. Many are never seen again but for every disappearance, for every public execution by the new regime another rebel joins the outlaw movement. Soon the Brotherhood finds itself under repeated attack. The Mutant Liberation Army attempts to utilize guerrilla tactics to offset the overwhelming combined force of robot and Brotherhood soldiers. The rebels fight for many reasons now; revenge, freedom, and a chance for a better life. Some join the battle because raging war is all they know. It is a struggle they are destined to lose. Soon, without the required resources and firepower the Mutant Liberation Army is driven west, back to an area where many of them met bitter defeat not long ago. Their actions becoming more and more desperate when they realize they are being driven back into a region controlled by the old Brotherhood. Humanity rules the land again while the mutates have nothing but death; it lies waiting over every hill, behind every rock, through every crosshair. They are without justice, they are without hope. Such is life in the wasteland. Spieler tötet den Calculator oder erlaubt dem Calculator zu sterben sobald der Zeitgeber abgelaufen ist. When the acrid smoke clears nothing remains of the entity known as the Calculator except burnt wires and broken valves. It is a decisive victory for humanity, for at a crucial point in the raging battle the robots were stopped dead in their course of destruction. The Warrior can only ponder on the lost opportunity that the destruction of such a technological marvel represents, history has shown that even the victors of battle have some regrets but sometimes one must move forward. The Brotherhood is quick to establish Vault 0 as its main base of operations; although much destruction was wrought here, it still represents a massive store house of knowledge and technology. The ancient structure becomes the central hub of operations, coordinating between outposts far and near and reinforcing their supply lines and transport routes across the countryside, ironically mimicking the original purpose of their defeated enemy. Recruitment and education of the local tribal and village populations becomes the all important mission of the depleted and wounded Brotherhood but the education is not one sided: after generations of surviving in the harshness of the wastelands the indigenous people are in tune with the land. They have valuable lessons to teach those immersed solely with technology, lessons of nature and balance that the Brotherhood had previously neglected. Not all of the wasteland's inhabitants are sharing the same noble purpose, opportunistic raiders and bandits enjoy the fruits of a recovering war torn Brotherhood. Patrols are scarce and in smaller numbers than the thieves remember encountering in the past, as the Brotherhood focuses on consolidating its power base. Several frontier outposts are lost as the Brotherhood finds they are fighting a guerrilla war without the support of large numbers, but adversity and hardship are as familiar to the Brotherhood as discipline and knowledge and they learn their lessons quickly. With a new power over this region comes a new responsibility, all plans for re-establishing contact with the west are postponed indefinitely. Recruitment begins anew and the initiate ranks swell, all military efforts are then concentrated on uprooting all outlaw predators in the region finally making it safe for the Brotherhood and its allies. In time the Brotherhood once again rules the land, resources are then allocated to expansion and development. Technology becomes more widespread, with irrigation systems established to make the nuclear blasted land fertile, humanity once again starts to prosper. The Hero, the warrior of the Brotherhood, now a general, shares the burden and the satisfaction of overseeing civilization's development. The Brotherhood of Steel has come through the trials of this region and emerged scarred but wiser, it will be decades before a reunion is possible between the old Brotherhood and the new Brotherhood regime. In that time there are new alliances to be made, new battles to be fought, new victories to be had but that is a tale for another day. Galerie Bad Karma 1.png|Bad Karma ending: Elders lost Bad Karma 3.png|Bad Karma ending: There can be only one leader Barnaky 3.png|Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel punishing mutants and humans that side with them Barnaky 4.png|Barnaky ending mutant labour camp Barnaky 5.png|Barnaky Ending. Brotherhood of Steel vs Mutants Barnaky 1.png|Barnaky Ending: MWBoS and Robots helping the human population Neutral 6.png|Vault 0 used as the main HQ for the MWBoS Neutral 5.png|Looking over the land Neutral 4.png|MWBoS dealing with raiders Neutral 3.png|MWBoS bunkers lost to raiders Neutral 2.png|MWBoS helping wastelanders Neutral 1.png|The Calculator's Death Warrior or Barnaky 2.png|Barnaky or Warrior's Brain Warrior or Barnaky.png|The Warrior or Barnaky's brain MWBoS Flag.png| The MWBoS flag, in all the endings but for the Bad Karma Ending. MWBoS and Mutants.png|MWBoS researching Mutants. FOT good karma endlide 4.png|Mutants & MWBoS working together. FOT good karma endslide 5.png|Good Karma: Technology spreads MWBos in region.png|MWBoS control of region FOT bad karma endslide 4.png|Bad Karma: morale is devastating FOT Barnaky endslide 3.png|Barnaky ending: The first step Video Siehe auch * Fallout Tactics Intro * Fallout Tactics Teil-Enden * Fallout Enden * Fallout 2 Enden * Fallout 3 Enden * Fallout: New Vegas Enden en:Fallout Tactics endings ru:Концовки Fallout Tactics uk:Закінчення Fallout Tactics Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Videosequenzen